The Joys of Halloween
by Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku
Summary: Wouldn't getting your baby egged remind you not to eat candy? Well, it didn't for Dean, and it's certainly showing. Luckily though, Sam's got a plan for dealing with a disobedient Dean. Birthday fic for Quintessentia!


**A/N: GG here, with a BIRTHDAY FIC!!(throws confetti)HAPPY BIRTHDAY Q-CHAN!! I pulled an all nighter for this one, plus this is my first smut fic ever! So please, have mercy on my sleep deprived virgin fingers. They worked hard during school and this ordeal to create smut crack (Yeah don't ask). So enjoy your Halloween/request/birthday fic Q-chan!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If I did, I would have brought back that crazy fangirl named Becky already. Because, in all honesty, Becky represents the most humorous and insane (coughQ-chanandmecough) of the fandom. **

* * *

Dean laid back on the motel bed, flipping through the channels on the small and in his opinion crappy television set. They working some pointless case about some pointless banshee terrorizing some pointless town. When in reality, they should've been working on hunting down Lucifer and kicking his ass back into the stinking cage in the deepest pit of Hell he called home. But, when they caught whiff of the job, Sam turned his undefeatable seemingly once in a lifetime nowadays puppy eyes on Dean, and Dean caved faster than the Ghostfacers during an actual crap your pants out of fright haunting. And of course, Sam used the words "working vacation" during his argument, fully knowing that by all means it was going to be a simple case for them, considering there were no demons or angels involved this time.

And of course, it was a holiday that hunters alike could all relate to rather easily. Yes, it was the celebration of ghouls and ghosts, of witches and wizards, and of course a sooner than should have come visit to the dentist, known only as Halloween. And Dean was using his "vacation time" to the max, which brings us back to the sight of him laid back on the motel bed, the magic fingers working overtime, stuffing his face with a bag of store bought Halloween candy.

Just as Dean had popped another caramel candy into his mouth, Sam entered the motel room, carrying some books on banshees no doubt and a bag probably filled with more research. Sam walked past him and set the items down on the little table the room had, right next to his laptop which Dean had secretly used to view his busty Asian beauties. Of course, he had gotten much better at hiding that he'd been on it ever since that one Trickster incident, though he was still caught once every while.

"Hey De-"Sam started to say, before turning around and catching Dean eating candy after candy from the bag. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Eating candy."Dean said, stating it like it was something he did everyday.

"And do you remember why we have that candy?"

"In case some snot nosed brats come trick or treating again like that astronaut last time."Dean said, popping another candy in his mouth. "Hey, you realize this place actually gets some good shows? Like uh…What was it called…Oh yeah! Deal or no Deal! Man those chicks are hot."

Sam, realizing talking to Dean while the TV was running and the candy was in reach, marched straight towards the bed which he was laying on. In one swift motion, Sam grabbed the bag of candy and turned off the television ,much to the chagrin of Dean.

"Hey! I was watching that!"Dean shouted, turning to look up at his brother who oddly towered over him for being the younger sibling.

"Yeah, and you weren't listening to a thing I said. You do remember what happened last time we didn't give a kid candy right?"

"You're seriously asking me if I forgot about some bratty little punk egging my baby? Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…"Dean sighed, shaking his head. "I am very disappointed in you for misjudging my character on something so important to me that I'd give up cheeseburgers and pie for the rest of my life if I was able to keep her from harm."

"Really now?"Sam asked, raising an eyebrow to his brother's answer in a skeptical manner.

"Okay maybe not the cheeseburgers."Dean conceded, knowing that without cheeseburgers he'd die of starvation. "But the pie, oh yeah. I'd do anything to prove that I love my baby."

Sam gave a small smirk as he leaned forward so that his mouth was next to Dean's ear, hands leaning on the bed to support his weight. "And what would you do to prove that you love me?"Sam whispered, hot breath fanning the side of Dean's face. Dean swallowed slightly, before casting a glance towards the bag of candy that was on the bed in Sam's hands.

" gonna give me the candy back or not?" Dean said, a grin on his face as he looked at Sam. Sam rolled his eyes and got up from his position, tossing the candy onto the table along with the rest of the stuff. He then headed towards the bathroom, grabbing the bag on the table along the way. Sam stopped at the doorway and turned around to face Dean, who was caught between eyeing the bag of candy and watching out for Sam to head into the bathroom.

"Dean, I'm serious. Don't eat all the candy."

"Oh come on. May I be struck by lightning when I say that no trick or treaters will come tonight is false." Dean said, gesturing up at the waited a few seconds before plopping his arms back down to his sides. "See? No obviously I can eat the candy with no worries of trick or treaters."

Sam just rolled his eyes again at his brother's attempts to eat the sugary goodness. "Nice try Dean. Now just stay there and don't eat the rest of it,okay?"

"Whatever."Dean answered, turning his attention back to the television set. Sam took that as a good enough answer, and headed into the bathroom with the bag. When Dean was sure that Sam was occupied in the bathroom doing whatever it was he was doing, Dean hurriedly and quietly snuck off the bed, grabbing the candy bag before plopping back down and popping another piece into his mouth. Sure, Sam was probably dead dead serious when he said not to, but pushing his brother's buttons was one of the highlights of his day. Especially if it led to certain happenings in a certain motel room on a certain bed.

Yes, it was true: Dean undeniably had the hots for his freakishly tall brother Sam. Of course, that doesn't mean that all of the female population should mourn the loss of Dean Winchester in bed. For Dean, while loving his brother in more ways than one, was still up for a good night of girls gone wild Winchester style. Of course, being bisexual with your brother had its upside. For after Dean had hit and slept with a random girl in a random bar somewhere, he found out that Sam could get very posessive during bedtime. Which then lead to Sam being on top, posessively pounding him into the mattress, and a few very awesome orgasms. But, it was the same for Dean too, since Sam also shared his love for both ends of the stick. So the two would commonly make it a sort of game between them, finding one girl to take home and then coming back to the motel only to be mercilessly pounded by the other. And in all honesty, Dean could say he loved the game with a fiery passion.

The door to the bathroom opened, causing Dean's gaze to turn that way. When his eyes caught sight of Sam, however, his jaw practically dropped to the unclean motel carpet. There Sam was, standing in black leather pants that seemed to hug every muscle of his legs so damn well. All Sam had on for a shirt was an open black leather vest, giving Dean a delicious view of his six pack and chiseled chest. Unbeknowst to Dean, who was still eyeing up Sam like a lovely cheeseburger and pie combo meal, Sam noticed the bag of candy sitting right next to Dean on the bed, instantly giving away what he had done. Sam sauntered over to Dean, knowing that he was going to be in for long night.

Dean watched as Sam slowly made his way over to the bed, noticing how with each movement of his legs the leather stayed glued to his muscles, giving a rippling effect to them. It was only until Sam was standing in front of Dean, arms crossed over his bare chest with a scolding look on his face, that Dean realized the candy bag was still next to him.

"Uh…I can explain." Dean said, shoving the incriminating evidence behind his back. With Sam in leather and giving him a scolding look, the only thing that popped into Dean's mind was BDSM. Or possibly worse, which was actually quite possible considering they were hunters.

"I told you not to eat the candy."Sam said, a slight scolding tone to his voice also. In truth though, he was hoping beyond hope that Dean wouldn't listen the second time around. He had already known he would go for the candy as soon as the bag was bought, and he also knew that since Dean was the older one, he would automatically think that he 'was supposed to be the one giving orders to Sammy'.

Dean swallowed, searching for a reasonable excuse. "Uh…Well you see…There was a ghost. It possessed me, and then next thing I know I'm eating candy."

"We have salt lines at all the doors and windows."

"Alright then….It was a demon. Very powerful, possessed the hell outta me."

"You have a pentagram on your chest that prevents demonic possession."

"Right…Well then, it was the angels. Those damn sons of bitches came here, shoved that bag of candy at me, and then left like that."Dean said, snapping his fingers for emphasis on the leaving. He was sure that there was no way Sam could counter this one.

"Cas carved those runes on our ribs so that the angels can't find us."

"Oh yeah….Forgot about them."Dean said, memory returning of the engavement of runes on their ribs. "Well, I've got nothing."

Sam sighed, shaking his head in what seemed to be disappointment. "I figured as much. And you do realize what this means, right?"

"Uh…I get off easy due to my failed, but creative, use of supernatural excuses? All while being put on the spot and having to stare at you?"Dean suggested, hoping that his powers of persuasion were like Sam's puppy eyes: totally and undeniable irrestitible by anyone of any origin.

Sam shook his head, causing the hopeful look on Dean's face to be replaced by one of utter wonderance of what would come next. "Nope, not at all. What it means is that you,"Sam leaned in closer towards Dean, now practically towering over his brother who was on the bed, "Are going to be,"Sam said, leaning his mouth closer towards Dean's ear. Dean could feel shivers crawling up and down his spine from their close proximity.

Sam pulled from their hiding spot within his vest the handcuffs, stealthly sliding them around Dean's wrists. Dean groaned slightly as he felt Sam shift around him, knowing that something pleasurable was coming. When Sam had the cuffs nicely around Dean's wrists and the bedpost, he locked them, successfully immobilzing Dean. When Dean heard the satisfying _click_, he knew immediately that his previous assumption was correct. He gave his brother a questioning look, to which Sam only gave a satisfied smirk to.

"Punished."Sam finished his sentence before possessively and demandingly crashing his lips against those of his handcuffed brother. Dean groaned loudly, both in exasperation at the fact it really _was_ going to be a bondage night and in pleasure from having Sam possessively roam his mouth with his tongue that he somehow shoved in there without his knowledge.

Sam separated himself from Dean's lips, looking down at his older brother on the bed. He was hovering over Dean now, looking back at his older brother, who was by now panting from the force of the kiss. Dean looked up at his cuffed hands, making sure that what he heard hadn't been in his odd kinky little head of his. After he confirmed his situation, he turned his attention back to Sam, who was giving him an amused look.

"Come on Sammy, really? You, dominant? That's like Cas being a hippie love guru advocate for God. Not gonna happen anytime too soon."

Sam could only stifle his laughter at the analogy Dean had given. "Dean, you're handcuffed to the bed. I have the key. I don't really think you're getting out of this."

"Pfft, you think something like this can keep me down?"Dean said incredulously, raising his cuffed hands for emphasis. "Sammy Sammy Sammy…Where did I go wrong? If you think that these cheapo cuffs can keep me down, you are sadly mistaken."Dean said, and then began to try and struggle out of the cuffs. "Ya see…You just gotta…And then….Come on man…Why isn't this….What the…Son of a bitch!"Dean shouted, giving up trying to get out. "Dude,you got good cuffs?! How the hell did you do that?!"

"Sex shops don't really ask for ID you know. They just hand whatever you want, no questions asked."Sam replied, amused beyond belief at Dean's failed escape attempt.

"Now why didn't I think of that…"Dean muttered under his breath, loud enough for Sam to hear.

"Because I'm just smarter."

"Oh yeah, college boy thinks he so smart. Really though, he's only smart cuz his big brother spent his years of learning teaching him."

"Dean, you almost blew up a stove when we were kids."

"I was 11!"

"I was seven, and I put out the fire while you panicked."

"…Okay no one wants to hear your opinion college boy."Dean muttered, effectively ending the conversation on his side. Sam smirked, and soon leaned down to capture his lips in another possessive and passionate kiss. Dean willingly opened his mouth for Sam's tongue to play with his, soon beginning a fiery tango between them. Sam reached to the bedside table and grabbed the pocket knife, kept in case of a supernatural sneak attack from God knows where. Slowly and carefully, Sam slid the knife down the side of Dean's shirt, preparing himself to remove Dean of the garment. When he was just at the beginning to the task, though, Dean broke the kiss and stared at Sam's hand.

"Whoa, what the hell are you doing?!"Dean shouted, stopping Sam's cutting of his shirt.

"I'm trying to cut the side of your shirt so that I can take it off. That's kinda something that happens during sex."

"Yeah, I got that part. But I mean why the hell are you cutting it?! This is my favorite shirt damn it!"

"Dean, you have five other shirts just like it."

"Yeah, but this one has sentimental value to me. I consider this my lucky shirt."

"..Lucky as in 'I just found a hundred dollars on the sidewalk' or 'I just banged five of the hottest chicks at the bar tonight'?"

"Well you know what they say: To each his own."

Sam sighed and shook his head, showing mock disappointment with amusement prominent in him. "You're really impossible, you know that?"

"I try."Dean replied, shrugging as nonchalantly as he could. Sam just rolled his eyes and continued cutting down the side of Dean's shirt, finally reaching the hem. Once he had, he then pulled it out, revealing Dean's well toned muscular chest with the demonic possession prevention pentagram. Sam lightly ran his finger over the markings of the pentagram, causing a shudder to course through Dean.

"How'd you even get this?"Sam muttered, having always been curious about how he got the tattoo. Dean shrugged the best he could again.

"Oh you know, Dad and Bobby. They've got their ways."

"That's true."Sam said, leaning down and beginning to give a trail of kisses from Dean's ear down his neck. Sam's fingers moved over Dean's chest, tracing the finely tuned muscles he had to show. Sam gave a possessive nip at Dean's collarbone, licking it so that the marking was red and a sign that Dean was his.

Dean groaned in pleasure, still not ever really getting over how possessive Sam could be when on top. Of course, Dean made sure he topped way more than Sam, but it still always came as a surprise to him. Almost as if reinforcing this thought, Sam's hands trailed up to Dean's now tightened nipples, twisting them in opposite directions of each other. Dean gave a sharp gasp, since he hadn't really been all that gentle with it.

"Hey hey hey! Easy with the tweaking! Don't need you screwing up the merchandise."Dean said, gesturing his head towards his body. Sam rolled his eyes again, not at all surprised by that reaction.

"Dean, shut up."

"And if I don't?"Dean asked, challenging him to step up his game a bit. Sam reached towards the bag of candy that had been moved to the bedside table sometime during Dean's punishment. He reached in and pulled out a piece of candy, unwrapping it and placing it into his mouth. He smirked at the way Dean glared at him, since being handcuffed caused him to not be able to get his own treat.

"Then you won't be getting any candy fed to you by me."Sam said, mouth still containing the caramel. Dean sighed, knowing the only way he could get some is if he obeyed Sam.

"Alright, I'll shut my pie hole."

"Good."Sam said, and gave Dean a kiss, quickly slipping his tongue and the caramel into his mouth. Dean groaned loudly at the taste of the caramel and Sam's mouth mixed together. To him, it was the sweetest and most desirable thing next to pie to have ever been thought of.

Sam broke away from the kiss, allowing Dean to be able to enjoy the candy. As Dean chewed away at the caramel, Sam continued trailing kisses from his previous mark down his chest, giving random nips and licks to create more marks. Dean moaned, both from Sam's actions and from savoring a Sam candy at the same time.

Sam, still kissing his way downwards, dipped his tongue into Dean's navel. A louder moan came from Dean, and from this action the sweet caramel slipped down Dean's throat. As Dean swallowed the candy, he looked down at Sam, who was inching ever closer to the tent that had formed in his pants.

"Uh, not that I'm complaining about your thought direction,"Dean started, stopping Sam from going any further. "But can you give me another candy? That was freaking good, especially coming outta your mouth."

Sam sighed and looked up at Dean. "Do you not understand the concept of punishment and rewards?"

"I do, but I want that reward again."

"You said you would be quiet. And yet you're talking again."

"Well when you put it like that…"

Sam just shook his head, and soon was up off the bed. Dean began to worry that he was going to be stranded on the bed by being handcuffed, not ever again being able to ride in the front seat of the Impala again.

"You know, you should really unlock these if you're gonna stop."Dean said, raising his handcuffed hands. Sam glanced back at Dean, casting a sly smile in his direction.

"Whoever said I was stopping?"Sam said, slowly and teasingly shrugging off the vest. Dean groaned, catching onto where this was headed.

"Geez, first your dominant and know you're a stripper. What's next, you grow a vagina?"Dean asked, then stopping to wander off into his thoughts that had come about from that question. "Actually yeah, do that. That'd be kinda sweet and hot."Dean said, letting his mind wander in that direction. The next thing he knew, he was practically blindfolded, since Sam had thrown the vest on top of his head and obscured his view.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing things bitch!"Dean said, shaking his head to try and rid himself of the leather. He couldn't, though he was able to get an armhole to be his own little peephole, serving to let him view Sam take off the rest of his clothing. Sam continued to strip, ridding himself of his pants and leaving himself in the leather speedo looking thong that had come with the clothing apparently.

"_Man, how a person can wear something that gives you an eternal wedgie is beyond me."_Dean thought, eyeing the thong. Though he had to admit, it did give a nice view of Sam's ass, and did nothing at all to hide the boner he had going on. _"Heh, guess Sammy can get off just by thinking of me in cuffs. Kinky little bitch."_

Sam turned back around, giving Dean a full frontal view of what he had to offer. Dean's gaze drifted slowly from the muscular shoulders, down to the well toned chest, further to the chiseled abs, and finally landing on the area that was going to be his pleasure tonight.

Sam quickly strode over to his brother, and quickly picked up where he left off. He grabbed the vest from Dean's head, flinging into a corner of the room. He then kneeled between Dean's legs, and soon had the zipper of his jeans between his teeth. He unbuttoned the fly, and soon the zipper was pulled down, leaving Dean to wonder where he learned to unzip something that fast with his mouth. Sam noticed his expression, giving him a smug grin.

"Practice, and lots of it."Sam said, removing Dean's pants and tossing them onto the floor. Dean gained another expression, now shocked at how Sam knew that. "You're easy to read Dean, simple as that."Sam replied to the expression.

"Yeah well, just remember who's the big brother here."Dean said, trying to wipe the grin off Sam's face.

"Yeah, too bad I'm bigger than the 'big brother'."

"Hey! Don't go making assumptions about things like that!"Dean shouted, becoming very defensive of his size. Sam chuckled, trying to hold back full blown laughter.

"Dean, I was talking about height."

"….Shut up and get fucking bitch."Dean muttered, for once not enjoying Sam's amusement. Sam just kept chuckling, removing Dean's boxers to reveal himself freely. He quickly hooked his own fingers into the strings of the thong, and that was soon on the floor as well.

"Hey, you got lube or something?"Dean asked, moving his head this way and that to see the bottle. Sam already had his fingers in his mouth, sucking them to grease up Dean. He shook his head, indicating that he didn't. "Then what the fu-Shit!"Dean shouted, Sam having suddenly shoved his spit covered fingers into Dean. Sam pumped them, not having a set pace for speed. Dean moaned and bucked into his fingers, throwing his 'big brother dignity' out the window due to the pleasure he was receiving. Sam scissored his fingers, preparing Dean for what was coming, before finally removing his fingers.

Dean groaned as Sam removed his fingers from him, though he knew something better was coming. Sam positioned himself at Dean's entrace, and soon had swiftly plunged into him. Dean grunted in discomfort, since fingers were no accurate replacement for a human organ shoved up there. Sam kissed Dean, plunging his tongue into his mouth. Sam and Dean were both moaning by now, their tongues clashing together as Sam began to thrust into Dean.

Sam continued to leave marks on Dean's neck and chest as he began to rub his brother in rhythym to his thrusts. Dean moaned as both and Sam and his hand sped up with their pleasuring actions. "Hey…You wanna slow a bit..I'd like to enoy this…"Dean panted out, feeling himself practically racing towards climax.

Sam gave a sly grin. "If I did that…Then I couldn't hold over your head…that you cam first."Sam panted out, also feeling himself racing towards his own release. However, there was no way that Sam would cum before Dean, not when he was on top.

"That's cheating!"Dean moaned, which was a poor excuse for the yell he would have issued otherwise.

"All's fair in love and war."Sam said, slowing his pace down to an almost torturous pace as his hand sped up. Dean could only moan louder, bucking his hips into Sam with accurate timing. Sam let out a throaty moan, speeding up his thrusts again. With each sped up thrust, Sam somehow managed to hit his prostrate, causing Dean to practically see stars. Adding that to the handjob, Dean soon found himself intensely orgasming, shouting Sam's name to the high heavens as he relieved himself throroughly.

Sam moaned more as he thrust harder into Dean, the orgasm causing him to contract around Sam. He finally let out his own shout, releasing himself into Dean as if his life depended on it. He sat back on his haunches when he finished, panting heavily with his brother. After moments of silence, Dean finally broke it.

"Well don't just sit there staring at me. Get me outta these things!"Dean said, raising his hands again. Sam rolled his eyes, hopping off the bed and heading towards the bathroom. Dean sighed, ready to relax when suddenly knocking was heard on the door. Dean froze in shock, not at all comprehending what was possibly happening.

"_Oh no…My baby!"_Dean thought, shifting himself to look out the window. Luckily, the Impala was still in tact, but if the astronaut was anything to go by, she wouldn't be any longer.

"Sammy!"Dean shouted, just as another knock was heard on the door. This one was more urgent, as if they were plotting, just plotting to egg the Impala. Sam rushed out of the bathroom, this time dressed in normal attire carrying another bag of candy. Sam took one look at Dean, before throwing blankets and covers over him.

"The hell?!"

"Sorry man, but I don't wanna get arrested for you flashing."Sam said, quickly opening the door.

"Trick or Treat!"The children yelled, holding out their bags for candy. It was a small group, no doubt just a group of motel friends that the group had made.

"Hey kids! Happy Halloween!"Sam said cheerfully, not at all as if he had just screwed his brother. He pulled out candy for each of the kids bags, giving them a good amount.

"Thanks mister!"A mummy said, no doubt the little leader of the ragtag brigade. The group then moved down to other rooms, getting ready to enjoy their own little Halloween. Sam closed the door, walked over to Dean's bed and quickly removed the blankets and such. He then unlocked the cuffs, before finally heading over to his own bed. He plopped down on it, popping a piece of candy into his mouth.

Dean stared at the extra bag, not at all moving to get his clothes. "Was this all some kind of sick, fiendish sex plot?"

Sam only smugly smirked, popping another candy piece into his mouth. "Happy Halloween Dean."

**

* * *

**

A/N: FINISHED!! I feel I failed miserably, but whatever, it's DONE. FIRST LEMON EVER IS DONE. Yes, it probably sucks. YES, I have no descriptive personality whatsoever. YES, I added crack. But you know, I just can't write anything truly serious without some type of humor in there. It's like my own little reward. Anyway, leave reviews and you'll receive a a bag of candy! A BIG bag of candy! Like jumbo sized big! And Q-chan, you're getting a BIG cake! Since it's your BIRTHDAY!!!! Until next time, SEE YA LATER!!!


End file.
